


Icha Icha: Secret Truths

by SamoaJack98



Series: Naruto: Last Chance [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Multi, Secret Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoaJack98/pseuds/SamoaJack98
Summary: The Shinobi world is full of secrets that few people know. In this fanfic that shows the juicy details that happens behind the scenes between the shinobi and kunoichi. complementary story to Tales of Future Past.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Fuu of Takigakure, Akimichi Chouji/Karui, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Kato Shizune, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba/Tamaki, Kurama Yakumo/Rock Lee, Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Mikoto/Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Shion (Naruto)/Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata, Tayuya/Kin Tsuchi, Uchiha Mikoto/Uzumaki Kushina, Umino Iruka/Mitarashi Anko
Series: Naruto: Last Chance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168769
Kudos: 2





	Icha Icha: Secret Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: Welcome to the first chapter of Icha Icha: Secret Truths. This story is part of the same universe as Tales of Future Past, focused on the lemon scenes that are mentioned or remembered in the main story.

The Shinobi World had barely recovered from the Second Ninja War and there were already threats of a Third Ninja War, in this scenario the villages made several patrol missions to monitor the suspicious activities of ninja from enemy nations.

One of these missions involved three prominent ninjas from Konoha. Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha. Many may wonder why the presence of Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki and future matriarch of the Uchiha clan on this mission the simple answer was one of the few available ninjas and Kushina was replacing a team member who was trained by Jiraiya of the Sannin.

The mission that lasted several days was relatively successful, as its goal was to collect information about the movement of enemy ninjas and avoid unnecessary confrontations, after the trio departed towards Konoha.

It was no secret among the Konoha shinobi that Minato and Kushina were in a loving relationship, but what nobody knew was that Mikoto Uchiha who was promised to marry the heir of the Uchiha clan had been feeling for the young Namikaze since the time of the academy, however, she did not have the courage to confess.

'At least being on the same team as Minato-kun, I can stay close to him.' Mikoto thought accepting that she would not be together with Minato.

The trio had arrived in a city and saw an inn where they could spend the night.

"Kushina, Mikoto, I think we can spend the night at that inn, but we have money to reserve only one room, I hope you two don't mind." Minato said, thinking about spending the night at the inn.

"No problem Minato-kun, the three of us can sleep together in the same bed." Kushina replied with a tone of lust towards Mikoto who blushed.

"Kushina-chan, please, you're making Mikoto-san embarrassed. I'll sleep separately if that's the problem." Minato continued to try to get around the situation.

The inn the three of them went to was known for hosting Konoha shinobi who are on a mission for being a simple place that doesn't attract unwanted attention.

After the reservation was made, Minato, Kushina and Mikoto went to the room and got ready to shower.

Mikoto was the first to go to the shower, because she wanted to relieve her body of the stress that was the mission. However she did not succeed, because she began to masturbate when thinking about the scene that occurred in the mission in which she saw Kushina on her knees sucking Minato's member with her face covered with cum.

Meanwhile in bed, Minato and Kushina began to kiss warmly, with the redhead passing her hand through the blond body until reaching his member who was marking presence. Minato began to get into action when he put his hand into the Kushina pants.

"Hmm Minato-kun, do not stop !" Kushina exclaimed when Minato began to lick her pussy.

Before the couple continued to taste each other, they did not realize that Mikoto had just finished bathing and that he was seeing Minato was sucking Kushina's tits like a baby while one of his hands was gently stroking her cunt.

"Eeep ! I'm sorry, I'll get something for us to have dinner." Mikoto embarrassedly said avoiding looking at the couple.

The atmosphere became very awkward with what happened. Mikoto saw the scene running out of the room and the couple was in deep silence not knowing what to do when Kushina said something.

"Minato-kun, I think you better go after Mikoto-chan and try to talk to her and apologize for what we did in front of her.

Minato replied:

"Okay, I'm going to try to talk to her and get dinner."

Minato went after Mikoto while Kushina went to bathe. In the hotel restaurant, Mikoto was in the far corner crying and sobbing with a glass of sake in his hand.

"Hey Mikoto, forgive me for what you saw in the room. Kushina and I didn't mean to offend you." Minato said as he approached Mikoto and sat down.

"No. I was the one who should apologize because I should have warned you when I left the bathroom." Mikoto replied, trying to hold back the tears.

Minato looked at her with shame for what he did in the room and couldn't find words to comfort his teammate.

She couldn't take it anymore to hide what she felt for the blonde so she finally confessed what she felt.

"Minato knows why I left the room all of a sudden? It wasn't because of what Kushina and you were doing, it was because I envy you both. She and you make a perfect couple while I'm promised to a man I barely know . "

The blonde was confused by what the brunette said and asked.

"What do you mean, are you jealous?"

And the Uchiha finally answered:

"Because I love you Minato since the time we were in the gym, but you only had eyes for Kushina and I saw that I wouldn't stand a chance with you and would probably be in an arranged marriage with Fugaku. I just accepted my destiny."

After the confession, Mikoto started to cry uncontrollably and Minato hugged her to comfort her and he didn't expect a passionate kiss from her.

The two were kissing for a minute when Minato stopped looking at Mikoto's black eyes and spoke.

"What I'm going to talk to you about is this. Jiraiya-sensei would be proud of what I want to offer you. If Kushina-chan accepts the three of us, we can be together without the village knowing."

Before Mikoto could say anything, Kushina appeared and to their surprise she heard everything and continued.

"I accept Minato-kun, being in a relationship with the two people I love most in my life is the best thing that can happen to me."

The two were surprised by the redhead's response, which continued with a seductive smile.

"Ero-Sennin would be proud of the student who managed to date two of Konoha's hottest kunoichi."

Mikoto's face was red like Kushina's hair and Minato's nose was bleeding, imagining scenes of love and a lot of passion with both of them.

When the atmosphere was calmer, the trio sat at the table and went to dinner. Then they shared a bottle of sake and talked about the mission and other things.

After dinner, the three ninjas went to the room with Minato carrying the two women who were slightly drunk. Arriving in the room the trio was getting ready to sleep. Mikoto and Kushina lay down on the bed and Minato went to take a shower. Little did the three know that their lives would never be the same that night.

Something that even Minato didn't know was that Kushina also enjoyed getting involved with women. Since the times in the academy. She and Mikoto had an affair at the time they were gennins but it soon came to an end because of their status before the village.

Both Kushina and Mikoto were naked on the bed, the redhead in order to ease the tension started to run her hand over the Uchiha's body with the intention of fulfilling her fantasies.

'It is today that I will realize my biggest fantasy. Fucking with my boyfriend and my best friend. ' Kushina thought about what she was planning to do while she was starting to get wet.

Mikoto groaned as she felt a soft hand cup her right breast. The hand was massaging her globe of flesh and tweaking her erect nipple with expert skill while another was rubbing her cunt. She turned her head to see Kushina staring at her.

"How are you feeling?" the Red Hot Habanero asked with a sultry smile.

"Mmm, I feel better now, since I'm with you my love" Mikoto said returning the sultry smile with one of her own.

She then turned and began kissing Kushina. The redhead returned the kiss that became quite heated. Their tongues danced with one another as they fought for dominance. It only stopped when a sound was heard. The door to the bathroom opened and out walked Minato. Drying his hair. Only wearing underwear.

"Take it off!" Kushina shouted.

"Ok. Since you want it so much."Minato answered with a grin at her and did as he was told. He took off his underwear to reveal a slightly hard cock. Minato worked out and it showed. He had a nice six-pack and nice muscles that made so many girls drool. Especially Mikoto and Kushina, who got to see the amazing body in full.

"Well, now that you're squeaky clean I think you deserve a reward," Mikoto said, eyeing Minato like a piece of meat.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Minato asked with a smirk.

Mikoto pulled the blanket covering her off to reveal her nude body. Her full round breasts had no sag and her nipples were rock hard begging to be sucked. She had only a small bit of black hair above her slightly wet cunt.

"I think you know what to do," Mikoto said seductively as she spread her legs wide.

Minato grinned, as his cock got fully hard. He went over and leaned down and began ravishing the Future Uchiha Matriarch breasts. His cock slid in until he was fully sheathed inside Mikoto. Mikoto moaned as she was filled. Oh lord, did Minato have such a great cock. Each thrust makes Mikoto lose herself in pleasure.

Minato began thrusting in and out at a fast, steady pace causing Mikoto to moan and groan as she moved her hips in rhythm with Minato's thrusts.

Kushina watched all this as she fingered her own cunt. She leaned down to suckle Mikoto's nipples. Kushina's body was supple and well defined than Mikoto's. Her breasts were one or two sizes bigger than her best friend too, but not as big as a certain Senju's. What is unknown to many, women from the Uzumaki clan are blessed with a well-developed bust only rivaled by the Hyuuga clan. Her cunt has a bit of red hair.

"Fuck her Minato-kun, then after you're done with that you can fuck me." Kushina moaned.

Minato increased his pace and soon Mikoto was moaning her orgasm. He felt her inner walls clench around him tighter. He gritted his teeth to hold off his release. He managed to hold off coming. He then slipped out of Mikoto, which caused her to mewl at the loss. He was about to plunge into Kushina when she stopped him. She bent down and took Minato's cock into her mouth. She sucked off all Mikoto's juices from Leo's cock, which caused Leo to grit his teeth again to stop from coming.

Kushina removed her mouth, swirling her tongue to experience the flavor that was Mikoto.

"Mmmm, Mikoto, you always taste divine" the redhead said.

"Why don't you try it from the source?" Mikoto asked as she split apart her pussy lips with her fingers.

Kushina couldn't let this invitation pass her by. She forgot all about Leo and lunged at Mikoto's waiting pussy. She attacked with vigor. Mikoto's hips bucked at the assault and she moaned uncontrollably.

"Oh Kushina-chan, that's it bitch. Fucking eat me. Use that talented tongue and fuck me with it. Yes, right there. Oh baby, that's it" Mikoto groaned.

Minato was the odd man out, but didn't mind as he was watching one hot show. Mikoto and Kushina always knew how to put on a good show. And lucky for him that they only did this for him.

Kushina and Mikoto had totally forgotten about Minato now as they were both enjoying one another. Kushina's tongue was the best Mikoto's pussy ever had. Sure Tsume Inuzuka wasn't bad at all, nor was Hitomi Hyuuga or even Mebuki Haruno when they had time, but it seemed that Kushina was naturally gifted with eating pussy. Her tongue knew where every spot was that made her spine tingle. Not to mention the licking and slurping sounds drove her mad.

Kushina loved the taste of Mikoto pussy. Like her, she had tasted quite a few cunts. She thought Mebuki's was alright, Hitomi's was fine though quite tart, Tsume's taste very exotic though there wasn't anything exciting about. But Mikoto's was the goldmine she wanted and loved. No matter how many times she ate Mikoto out it always tasted like something new. It was her ambrosia.

Minato watched this all, but he didn't want to just watch. So he looked for an opening. He found it. Kushina's butt was in the air, which meant her pussy was wide open so to speak. He moved and nudged Kushina's legs apart enough. Then when he had good enougaim, hehe slammed his cock into his former teammate.

Kushina moaned into Mikoto's cunt as she was filled with 100% Minato Namikaze. She loved the feeling of his hard cock in her. So much better than sex toys. Soon she started to push back to keep time with Minato's thrusts. Her breasts swayed at her movement til they were cupped in Minato's strong hands. He caressed them and pinched her nipples just the way she loved them being used.

Minato could feel Kushina's squeeze him and he loved it. Her hot sheath was amazing since it was still tight from the first time he'd ever fucked her. He wasn't sure if it was because she normal human or something else, but it didn't really matter to him. All he knew was that she was probably the tightest cunt he's ever had.

Mikoto was thrashing her head from side to side as Kushina's tongue lashing was getting to her. Add to the fact that Kushina's moans were being reverberated into her pussy just increased her pleasure even more.

It didn't take long and soon Mikoto came, which caused her cunt to flood with juices that Kushina lapped up. This caused Kushina to come from just tasting Mikoto and the coupling of being pounded by Minato from the rear. Minato finished the chain with his orgasm. Kushina's pussy clamped down on him and he couldn't hold out any more.

After the three of them reached orgasm, they collapsed on the bed, totally sweaty as they tried to process what had happened.

"Uhh !. It was amazing girls, I never imagined that I would have sex with two beautiful women." Minato said breathlessly.

"Me too, I never imagined I would do that." Mikoto continued.

"It was wonderful, I always wanted to do a threesome with you two, I just hope we can do it more often." Kushina concluded.

The three were exhausted, but satisfied. The three lovers settled on the bed in the room with Minato in the middle, Kushina on his right and Mikoto on the left with both women hugging him and him running his hands through his two lovers' long hairs until they fell asleep.


End file.
